Fumiko Onigiru
"A sinner has no right of choice." Fumiko Onigiru is the second eldest daughter of Saito Onigiru and is the only child of Sachiko Onigiru. She is extremely sadistic and cold, but the only thing that breaks this is her loves for her youngest sister, Kasaida. Appearance Fumiko has fair skin, light blue eyes (sometimes seen as green in the manga), and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face. Personality From a young age, Fumiko has been a confident, bold, and outspoken girl who had a mild-temper and occasionally lashed out at others if their personal habits bothered her. At the same time, she was by nature very friendly and loyal to her sisters, usually more motivated than her younger sisters, and tended to take charge of them. Fumiko is quite knowledgeable about different types and meanings of flowers, sometimes making analogies to them when talking. After her mothers death, however, she became callous, heartless and cold. She is also cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin without hesitation. Fumiko is mainly characterized by her interest in sinners, and how she wants to punish them. Sadistic, she sets up complicated deadly games and enjoys watching people getting crushed by them; or succeeding, making them even more interesting subjects to her. She's also rather extroverted and eccentric, and very expressive. Just like all of her siblings, Fumiko has a deep infatuation with Kasaida and has stated more than once that she will kill anyone and everyone that hurts Kasaida, even in the slightest. Despite her assertiveness and uppity demeanor, Fumiko is a compassionate and kind person at heart, having been raised to embody the meaning of the bush clover: a blunt, candid love who treasures the bonds with her friends. Contrary to her outward appearance, she expresses a strong desire to be considered cute, rather than be known for her physical strength. She has rapidly developed an adult body which she is self-conscious about; her rapid physical development is what triggered her desire to mature as quickly as possible so as not to be a burden to her sisters, and develops a "mature" facade to compensate. She eventually accepts herself for who she is and embraces her physical strength. History Friendships The background of Fumiko remains unknown in the game, but in Chapter 19 to 21 of the manga, her backstory started with a girl named Ino which claims to have known Fumiko since childhood. Fumiko was said by Ino to be a smart, pretty and active girl from childhood and has never changed. Ino adored her perfection and often portrayed Fumiko as an Oni who should have high boundaries to categorize humans and punish the ones who sinned. And she wanted to be an important person to her, but can't because she is such an ordinary girl. One rainy day when Ino was reading the newspaper, she was shocked to find out that Fumiko's mother was killed. She was killed by a presumed terrorist attack done by bandits and possible bombing. Originally, Ino thought that Fumiko would be in despair and needed help and comfort, but when she went to the funeral, she found out that Fumiko remained completely unmoved and told Ino to not say the same words as others. She then made an oath to herself that she would always stay loyal to Fumiko because of her perfection. After her mother's death, Fumiko's popularity immediately went downhill as she stayed the same and seem completely indifferent about it. Her old friends even formed a group together to bully her from time to time. One day while Ino was walking down a hallway, she overheard a conversation in a dark alley. She took a peek and found out that the girls of the group had stolen acid from the lab and planned to throw it onto Fumiko's face. Ino then barged in and had a fight with the girls until some solders went into the dark alley. She told on the girls for stealing the acid and the solder told her to go to the medical lab as she had acid spilled on her clothes. Instead of going to the medical lab, Ino went to meet Fumiko in her garden and heard that she was pretty impressed about what happened as she saw the incident through a window. She then expressed her loyalty to Fumiko, claiming that she would do anything for her. Because to her, Fumiko's everything is justice and those who bullied Fumiko are sinners, she even said that Fumiko's the only one in the world who has the power to decide who are sinners and who are not. Fumiko was shocked by this confession but said that it was a matter of course and told her to do the job smartly. The story continues a few days later while Ino was walking down the hallway and got shoved into a dark alley by the girls who previously stole the acid. It was later known that one of the girls was grounded and wasn't allowed to leave her home but came back to seek revenge. She brought a man to the Clan for the plan and attempted to make her apologize and beat up Fumiko later on by threatening her with a knife. Fumiko then appeared by the door to the girl's surprise because she had her friends guarding it. But Fumiko scared them away by the just fake screaming girl. Fumiko asked what they were doing and the girl replied that she was punishing Ino. She then sat on the table, much to the girl's annoyance, she tried to attack her but ended up getting kicked. The man later tried to attack Fumiko but was stopped by Ino. She then yelled at the girl for being foolish and claiming that only Fumiko has the power to apply judgment no matter what happens, she asked Fumiko who's the sinner. But was interrupted by the man who slashed her with the knife by accident. She asked the question again and Fumiko replied with "you know who it is". The girl then became furious with the "judgment" and said that the man was the one who stabbed Ino. The man then ran off screaming it wasn't on purpose. Fumiko stood up and told the girl deserves punishment and that she doesn't even know what she has done wrong. The girl then ran off as well and claimed that she hasn't done anything wrong. After the incident, Ino said that if she wants to give the sinners punishment, she could carry them out for her and she wanted to go by her justice. Fumiko agreed to that and also told her that the way she could say such sharp words while she's furious was amazing. The scene then turned to the train accident which occurred in the very first page of Fumiko's story when Ino pushed the girl who sought revenge earlier onto the train tracks which caused her to get crushed by the train. Ino then thought to herself that one day no one will be able to oppose Fumiko. This loyalty remained even after they were both adults. Skills & Abilities Fumiko has the great ability to use a Teigu, called Yatsufusa, which allowed her to enslave up to 8 enemies killed with the Teigu. However, the corpses did not show any emotion. Fumiko is extremely skilled in the art of the sword and assassination. She possesses super-human reflexes, as well as super-human endurance, able to survive a fatal wound to the back of her neck. Fumiko states that the only reliable way to kill her is to either crush her heart or decapitate her. She was even able to land a hit on Reiko. Due to being an Oni, she has regeneration and is able to heal very quickly. Trivia * Fumiko (ふみこ) is a Japanese feminine personal name. It may be written using different kanji characters as: 文子 (sentence, child) - also can be read as "Ayako" 富美子 or 冨美子 (wealthy beautiful child) * Fumiko's favorite phrase is "The many meanings of flowers" (花言葉の数々, Hanakotoba no kazukazu). * Fumiko's favorite thing is the flower she gave Kasaida when they were children. * In the manga, Fumiko is apparently left-handed as seen when she wields her Teigu. Interestingly in the anime, she uses her right hand. * Contrary to Fumiko's desire to be considered cute, her standard attire is more seductive than cute. Quotes * (To Kasaida) "You've bloomed into a beautiful flower." * (To Kasaida, when she asks her why she gave her a ribbon) "Because… I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be… a flower more beautiful than a Cosmos."